projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Bree Ashley
Bree Marie Ashley is a contender on the second season of Project: Glee Sh e was eliminated during episode four, Sexuality (Season 2) About Bree Marie Ashley was born on 7th July 1992 to John and Gissele Ohgran. They are part Russian and American. Bree came from a very Rich and Classy family from Los Angeles where she had everything except love and passion from her family. Being an only child she felt lonely most of her time and wanted to feel loved.In High School, she was often picked on and was also bullied throughout the years. During her Senior Year, she met a new student named Mike Casidy. He was handsome, loving and very passionate. They instantly fell in love puttine their differences aside. Mike came from a very poor background. His father was a farmer and his mother sells fruits. But Bree loved him so much. ashley-tisdale-jared-murillo.jpg|Bree with her Boyfriend, Mike before his Death Bree's father, John was furious about this relationship. He thinks that this will ruined their family's reputation as Mike is not as rich and wealthy as Bree's Family. He then sends her group of Gangsters to beat up Mike so that he will stay away from Bree. As instructed, they went to Mike's home and beat him up. Sadly, He dies.Bree is saddened by this so she locks herself in her room upstairs. She cuts herself from all social activities inclusing missing out on her Prom and School curicullum. She started watching glee as it helps her to move on with life through something she loves dearly, Music. Few months later, she left her parents and moves in with her deceased boyfriend's mother Angel Hope, who loves Bree as her very own. She hope to audition for glee as she wants to potray a character that is lonely, cannot fit in and awkward like her. She says that glee still hasn't covered a storyline for teens who cannot fit in well. Appearance Originally, Bree has Dark Brown hair strolling down to her shoulders, Big Brown Hazel Eyes and Cheerful figure. She is awkward and tall as she is 5'9. Loves to wear dresses and Gowns. Her favourite colour is pink and purple. Loves purses and high heels AshleyTisdale.jpg|Before Project Glee, Bree has long straight blonde hair falling down lower that her shoulders ashley-tisdale4x.jpg|As of the Premiere, Bree has shorter straight locks and lighter hair-do. She also has pink highlights Personality *Sweet *Bubbly *Sensitive *Determined *Helpful *Hates seeing people Cry *Has a Loud Laugh *Loves Dancing, Singing, And Acting *Enjoys Glee and Desperate Housewives *Loves Painting *Loves to Hug *Enjoys Performing Arts Trivia *Her Boyfriend, Mike was murdered by her Father *Stays with Mike's mother currently *Ran away from Home *Loves to change her Hairstyles *Loves and adores previous Project Glee runner up Emily VanCamp *Is an Only child *Has her own Youtube channel Quotes 'Episode 1 - Individuality (Season 2)' *I made it! *Glee Project here I come! *Hello Guys! *Hi, I am Bree from Los Angeles *Nice to meet you! *Hi Robert! *Individuality! YES! *Wow! I don't mind having that line *Awesome! *Thank You! *Wow! Brandon! *Okay, I will improve. Thank You so much! *That went well *Noooo. I am going to miss you, Elevate *Come On, Gimme a Hug *See you soon! Bye! 'Episode 2 - Tenacity (Season 2)' *Hello Robert! *Tenacity. I'm quite weak at this theme *I'm afraid of this week. *Congratulations Guys! *Oh No! *Hello Ryan! *Thank You Thank You so much for letting me stay. I will prove you guys that it was worth it! Songs Solos Solos ( In a group number ) Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season Two Contenders